back to school
by lizzardog
Summary: i didnt do this my friend did and typed it on my computer so i dont know what it is a bout umm well it about going back to school.....i think


_Chapter 1 _

"Back to school! Back to school!!" Kagome's brother Sota sang as he danced around the Tokyo Mall in circles. "To show my Mommy that I'm not a fool!!" He sang, as Kagome hid her face in her hands and her mother tried to get Sota to calm down.

"WHYYYYY does summer have to be over?" Kagome moaned. "Whyyyyyyyy..."

Sota was running around her in circles. To make matters worse, he had a ruler stuck in each of his ears and was shouting the Shrek theme song at the top of his lungs. "SOTA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kagome screeched.

"Lookie sis, I'm Shrek!" He said, before screaming, "You're an allstar, get your game on, go plaaaay..."

"SOTAAAA!" Their mother screamed, "CALM DOWN, THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND!!"

Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayame stopped and stared. "K-kagome-chan, is that..Your brother?''

Kagome sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. Can you believe that we have to go back to school already??"

Yuka smiled. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Kagome threw her hands up. "OH, I GIVE UP!!"

As the three members of the small and yet crazy family laughed, complained, and supposedly shopped for school supplies, a certain pissed-off Hanyou (Namely Inuyasha. You mean you couldn't figure that out? Baka.) Was on his way...

Kagome sullenly sat in her....room?? This was a room?? One couldn't tell, what with all the books, papers, pencils, and other miscellaneous items strewn around. The first day of school (darnit), Kagome thought, was in 3 days, and she was trying desperately to get ready. "Ahhhh..." she sighed, "I can finish all this later... I'm tired, I'm going to sleeee...snooore"

Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk.

Inuyasha made his way inside through her window and looked around. sniff sniff "Keh, she's asleep," he growled, and looking around still, he realized that something was not quite right here. The slow-minded hanyou took a minute to figure it out, and then... "Her room!" His eyes grew huge. "Her room was attacked by a frickin' youkai!!" He looked around. "I guess it's gone...Well I suppose she'd appreciate it if I clean out her room for her..."

2 HOURS LATER....  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!" Kagome raged, holding a ripped-up textbook. "SIT!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!! And now that I think about it, SITSITSITSITSIT!"

Inuyasha groaned. "K-kagomee, whyyy.."

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Inuyasha held up a clawed hand. "I was only trying to clean out your room for yo-"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome screamed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is your idea of cleaning up using the Sankon-tetsusou on my STUFF?!?!" She raged. "Well, IS IT??"

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"That's it, I AM GOING TO THE SENGOKU JIDAI AND I AM NEVER COMING BACK!!" She threw one last 'sit' over shoulder as she grabbed her travel backpack and ran out the door, leaving Sota and her Grandpa staring after her.

"Jii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Let's forget this."

"Yup."

When Kagome arrived in the feudal era, she was just in time to witness a battle between Sesshomaru and her friends, Sango and Miroku. Sango appeared to be really pissed that she couldn't hit him, and Miroku was behind him, seemingly enjoying the nice view of Fluffy's butt.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

"What? I thought you were going to that 'school' thing," Sesshomaru yelled.

At the mention of 'that school thing', Kagome burst into tears and ran inside Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku stared. Even Sesshomaru lowered his claws and stared at where Kagome had been standing, confused that that had been the Miko that he had come to fear.

Sango was first inside the hut. With an arm around Kagome's shoulder, she asked ''Whats wrong, Kagome-chan? You usually are not so easy to hurt.''

"Hai Kagome-sama, you are acting oddly,'' stated Miroku.

Sesshomaru: silence  
30 MINUTES LATER...

"So it's this 'school' thing?" Sango asked. "We will go with you! It will make things a lot easier on you."

Kagome lifted her tear-stained face. "R-really?" She said, her voice shaking, "You'll actually go with me to that hell-hole?"

"Yes, I believe that I am interested in seeing this place,'' both Miroku and Sesshomaru stated at the same time. They looked at each other, and blushed. Suddenly Inuyasha walked in the hut.

"No we bloody well won't!" He yelled. Then, looking at Kagome's face, he sweatdropped and said, ''Then again, it sounds like a good idea...''

Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kouga's here," he growled, "And Kikyo too..."

Inuyasha ran out the door, on his way to finding Kikyo. An already sniffling Kagome burst into tears, and Sango pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh, shhh, Kagome-chan, it's alright..." Meanwhile, a certain perverted monk stared at the two, then shook his head and grinned. He got up and walked out the door after Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and Kikyo.....

''Kikyo, why are you here?'' Inuyasha growled. ''Because I heard from my soul-stealers that you are planning on accompanying Kagome to that 'school' thing.''

Kikyo stated. ''Yeah, and what's it to you?'' Inuyasha said.

"I wish to go with you,'' said Kikyo.

''Me too, mutt-face!'' said Kouga.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped. ''K-kouga, where'd you come from??'' they both stuttered.

''DUH! I came from my wolf-den. Now allow me to go!!''

''FINE!!" both Inuyasha and Kikyo snapped.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING...

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru all appeared at the well. ''Well, what are you all waiting for?'' Inuyasha said, and with that he jumped into the well. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, then hopped one by one into the well after him.  
Upon arriving in Kagome's world, everyone had already been bombarded with questions by Kagome's brother, Sota, and her mother. Sesshomaru himself was flustered by Sota's constant question: ''What's that thing on your shoulder? Is it a tail? Can I touch it? Is it-''

''SHUUT UUPP!!'' Sesshomaru roared. ''No! It is not a tail! No! You cannot touch it. AND NO, IT IS NOT POISONOUS!!''

Sota and everyone else: O.O

"I-I wasn't gonna ask that.." Sota said meekly.

Kagome came running down the stairs. "Hey guys! I got school supplies for everybody" she stopped and grinned apologetically. ''But there's one problem...''

"I have to wear WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Actually little brother, it is not such a bad thing..." Sesshomaru mused while admiring the girl's school seifuku that Kagome had given him.

Kikyo and Sango stood off to the side, both of them fairly annoyed that they had been given the WRONG KIND of uniform.

"Say, Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha growled.

"You wanna switch uniforms?" The girl's seifuku was in Sango's arms in a flash, and she beamed happily. Meanwhile, Kikyo tried her luck with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

Kikyo pouted, and Sesshomaru happily hugged the seifuku in his arms and smirked at Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "You don't want people know- er...THINKING that you are gay, do you?"

Kikyo, with her new school seifuku that Kagome had gotten away from Sesshomaru, decided that this would be a good time to smirk at Fluffy and show off. Kagome stated that if Kikyo didn't quit it, she'll give the uniform back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked at Kikyo and Kikyo quickly ran off, leaving a soul-stealer behind.

Kouga meanwhile was snapping at the buttons on his uniform. "What in the heck are these?" he asked.

Everyone sweat dropped and backed away.

''What? WHAT?'' Kouga snapped.

Sango stepped forward. "Er...Kouga, those are buttons.."

Kouga looked at her cluelessly.

"You know, those things... Nevermind." Sango sighed as she gave up trying to explain.

"Anyways," Kagome's mother interrupted, "I already signed you all up, so all you have to do is sort out what will go to which person, and also you need to pick up all your schedules from the school. Have a happy first day!"

Chapter 2

After a very annoying arguement over who got what, such as Sesshomaru and Miroku fighting over the purple and blue binders (Miroku eventually got the purple one) and Kagome and Kikyo over the red and green binders, and other things that were completely and utterly pointless, they finally made their way to the school.

"Since we all need to have someone to walk around with, I paired us all with someone we know.'' Kagome said, "Except you, Kikyo. You are paired with a good friend of mine, her name is Tsuki Mononoke."

Kikyo snickered.

"And," Kagome said, "NEVER make fun of her last name, or she will kill you, trust me."

"Ahahaha-" Kikyo abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Kagome seriously. "Kagome?"

"What?"

"....I'm already dead."

After a very successful Kikyo-bashing, Kagome and Sango went to get all the schedules, and left everyone else to pull Kikyo out of the crater in the ground.

"Okay, now PULL!" Miroku cried. Everyone had a tight hold on Kikyo's feet and STILL couldn't get her out of the ground. Kagome and Sango returned with the schedules and a girl who they had never seen before. She had purplish-blue eyes, and blonde straight hair all the way down her back.

"Hi, I'm Tsuki Mononoke!" the new girl said.

Everyone except Kagome and Sango: O.O

Tsuki looked over at the crater in the ground. "What happened?" she asked.

Kagome stated something to the effect of, "Kikyo pissed me off, so I smacked her into the ground."

Tsuki sighed. "Aaah, Kagome-chan, you were never very good at controlling yourself."

"You're one to talk..." Kagome mutters.

"What was that?" Tsuki glared at Kagome.

"N-nothing...."

After successfully pulling Kikyo out of the ground, Tsuki suggested that they pass out schedules. Kagome agreed, and so the schedules were passed. Kagome said, "Okay, Sango, you and I are paired together, we have every class together. Tsuki, you are paired with Kikyo. Miroku, you are paired with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, you are paired with Kouga."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?" Inuyasha shrieked. "I don't wanna go with that stupid wolf!"

Tsuki marched up to Inuyasha. "The girl said what she said, you can't change it, so SHADDUP!" Inuyasha was so frightened by her he just "shaddup" as she said.

Kikyo looked at Tsuki, then at Kagome. "I like her."

KAGOME AND SANGO'S 1st CLASS: ALGEBRA

Kagome and Sango were running down the hall, intent on finding their first class, which was of course, Kagome thought, ALGEBRA. Yeah, like she wanted to deal with THAT in the morning. She sighed. "GODS, I hate this class."

We still haven't found it...she thought. _What if we are late?_

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate Algebra so much?"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough, believe me."

Sango sighed, resigned to waiting. "Alright, alright, if you say so..."

"LOOK!" Kagome nearly shouted with relief. "There's our class!" She looked at her watch. "Oh the gods..."

She took off running down the hall.

"What is it?" Sango called, struggling to keep up with her.

"We have about-" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "...zero seconds to get there."

Sango meanwhile had gone into a battle stance, trying to figure out what that noise had been. Kagome reassured her it was nothing, but Sango thought it was something, for Kagome looked like she was extremely nervous.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, just RUN we are already late!!" Kagome yelled.

Sango paled. "Oh.''

Kagome had told her about the horrors of being late to class - you got sent to an unbeatable, terrible monster called 'the principal's office'.

After arriving to class, late, tired, and ready to leave, the two girls picked their seats. Kagome sat in the back, waaaaaaaaaaaaaay in the back, and Sango was right next to her. They sat down, panting, and the teacher walked over to them.

"And where have you two been?" he asked.

"Trying to find the classroom," they panted in unison, "And we got lost."

The teacher sighed. "Alright, I'll let you off today since it's the first day, but don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

The teacher (Mr. Billeaud) walked back to the front of the room. "Okay, can anyone tell me what the answer to number 5 on your worksheet is?" No one raised their hand. "What about you Miss Sango?"

Sango looked up. "Ummm... I don't know..."

The teacher sighed. "Alright then, what about you Miss Kagome?"  
Kagome looked at her paper and said " I...ahhh..ehehehe...don't know..."

Sango leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "How in the hells do you go on, having to do this?"

Kagome grinned quite insanely at Sango. "I didn't, Sango-chan, I went nuts years ago." Sango scooted away from Kagome, looking at her fearfully. She overhears Yuka talking to someone.

"Yeah, poor Kagome, she never quite got it... I heard she tried to strangle her last math teacher..." Their conversation faded away into nothing, leaving poor Sango-chan very very unsure about her supposedly insane friend. The teacher, meanwhile, is still teaching, and assigns the students a pop quiz. When Kagome hears the words 'pop quiz', she laughed madly and got up and stalked towards the teacher. Sango jumped up and restrained her, the words she heard from Yuka still on her mind.

"Kagome sit down, you don't have to kill him." she said urgently, keeping a strong hold of her insane friend.

Fortunately the teacher hadn't noticed, and was currently handing out papers, completely oblivious to the fact that his life had been spared. After they sat down again, Sango leaned over to Kagome. "Ano, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"...Whats a 'pop quiz'?"

Kagome looked at Sango eerily. "Torture...."

KIKYO AND TSUKI'S 1st CLASS- BIOLOGY

Tsuki sighed happily. "This is my favorite class," she said as they walked down the hall. Kikyo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And this is because...?" she asked.

"Because in chemistry you can blow things up! This can't be any different! Hehehehehehe!!'' Tsuki laughed maliciously and Kikyo sweatdropped.

''Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you...." said Tsuki, as she edged towards Kikyo with a pair of scissors. Kikyo paled and started running. Tsuki chased after her. "Snippy snippy!" Tsuki sang, as she chased Kikyo down the hall. "Muahahahahahaha!!"

"YEEEAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!!!" Kikyo screeched, and bolted around the corner to safety (she hoped).  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! Tsuki stopped chasing Kikyo. "Oh GODS, WE ARE LATE!!" She dropped the scissors and ran the opposite direction, towards biology class.

Kikyo looked up at the heavens. "Why me?" She whispered, and then took off running in the same direction Tsuki had gone.

"We...pant....are finally....gasp....here." Tsuki panted, as Kikyo looked around the classroom. Their teacher apparently already had an idea about what they were going to do today, so Tsuki and Kikyo both looked up and listened.

"Does anyone know the answer to this question?" the teacher asked. "What is a membrane-bound, fluid-filled sack?" A few snickers erupted from around the room, and Kikyo looked disgusted. Tsuki merely smirked, and went back to drawing Kikyo cartoons, most of them involving scissors.

Since he never managed to get an answer, the teacher stated, "Well okay, let's do our lab! Everyone pair up with a partner.." Tsuki took this moment to wink at Kikyo suggestively, and Kikyo found herself blushing. "You are to hold a contest to see whose sponge animal will come out of its capsule first." (A/N: You know those little sponge animal things, that you buy at Wal-  
mart? That's them. .) "Both of you will have one cold water cup and one hot water cup. Keep records to see who wins with each one. Have fun, and get started!"

Kikyo and Tsuki got their supplies. Neither wanting to lose, so they got started quickly.

5 min. passes buy

"Hahaha!" Tsuki laughed, as her hot water capsule burst open. "I win! I beat your hot water!" She smirked at Kikyo, who glared back at her.

"Well, you won't beat me again!" Kikyo cried, and proceeded to heat her cold water container with her Miko powers. Quite suddenly, the capsule burst open and the sponge animal grew to ten times its normal size.

Kikyo and Tsuki: blink blink stare stare Silence...then: "Wow, I had no idea it could get that big," Tsuki marveled, staring at the sponge animal. It took both of them a second to catch on, and then Tsuki erupted into laughter. "AHAhahahahaha!!" Tsuki laughed. "That was so..AHAHAHA!!..bad...HEHEHE!!...sounding!!" Kikyo emits more menace, trying not to laugh the entire time.

SESSHOMARU & MIROKUS FIRST CLASS: ENGLISH

"Aaaaahh, I didn't realize just how big this place was!" Miroku complained.

He and Sesshomaru were still looking for their class, and had had about....NO luck since they started, although a CERTAIN SOMEONE, namely Sesshomaru, wasn't helping, and nor did he seem to care. Suddenly..."There!" Miroku cried. " We found it!" He turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "Or should I say that I FOUND IT!?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, and Miroku thought he was going to bite his toungue off at the infuriating cuteness of this so-called 'fearsome' youkai. He grabbed Sesshomaru's....arm?? Was this really an arm? Miroku trembled in fear as he noticed where his hand had landed. Sesshomaru turned and glared at him.

"Oi, Monk!" Sesshomaru growled. "Get your lecherous hand OFF MY ASS. NOW!!" he roared.

Miroku smirked, and gave Sesshomaru's ass an extra squeeze before letting go and grabbing his wrist. "Now lets go!'' Miroku said, and down the hall they ran towards their English class. Behind them, they left an extremely disturbed audience.

Upon arriving in English class and picking their seats (Sesshomaru fought for the very back seat and WON) they sat down and impatiently waited for the fat teacher-man (curteousy of Miroku) to tell them what the hell they were supposed to do. Then finally, the teacher began talking.

"Okay class," he beamed at the new students, "Since it is the first day, all we are going to do is watch a movie, then take a test on it."

There were a few cheers, groans at the word 'test', and some confusion from Sesshomaru and Miroku's side of the room.

"Well then class, lets get started shall we?" the teacher cheerfully said. "We are going to watch The Odyssey." He popped in a small, rectangular shaped device into an even bigger version of the latter, and Sesshomaru and Miroku nearly jumped out of their skins upon seeing real people, only smaller in a BOX. Miroku bolted up to the television and touched the screen with his fingers.

"Hey Sesshomaru, It's solid!" Miroku cried, absolutely delighted with this new magic. Even Sesshomaru got up and checked it out.

"GOD!" The teacher cried, "You'd think that neither of you had seen a Television before!!"

Sesshomaru and Miroku both looked at him, and stated, "We haven't.''

The teacher grew red with rage. "PRINCIPAL! NOW!"

After being sent to this Principals Office (dundunduuuunn...) Miroku and Sesshomaru decided that Television was more trouble than it was worth, and also made a mental note to ask Kagome what 'Extra Math Homework' meant. Because, Miroku thought, apperently we've both got ten pages of it. Sesshomaru hadn't exactly helped though.

"Miroku,'' Sesshomaru said, "Why didn't you let me kill the old fart?''  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Because Miss Kagome would have killed us both, and trust me she is scary when she is angry.'' They reached the door to their english class, and went back inside. The teacher looked at them warily before passing out the tests.

"I don't know any of this!'' Miroku whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Just write something down!'' Sesshomaru hissed.

Miroku's Answers:

1. What is the relationship between Odyseuss and Penelope? she was a hooker. 'nuff said

2. What was their son's name? Fartbrain

3. Why did Odyseuss leave? i dunno, wouldn't he want a kid?

4. How long did it take him to come back? He didn't, he couldn't take the responsibility.

5. What do you think of the story? ...interesting....

Sesshomarus Answers:

1. What is the relationship between Odyseuss and Penelope? not one, they were just mates

2. What was their sons name? I, Sesshomaru-sama, care not about this question.

3. Why did Odyseuss leave? He couldn't take your stupidity.

4. How long did it take him to come back? He didn't, I killed him.

5. What do you think of the story? This was a story?? then why is this test so important??

After recieving their tests, the teacher glared at them and asked to see them after class. Sesshomaru and Miroku both gulped and nodded.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku whispered.

"Yeah?'' Sesshomaru whispered back.

"If we die, I'll set Buddha on your sorry ass!"

INUYASHA AND KOUGA'S 1st CLASS: PE

Kouga and Inuyasha hadn't been getting along very well (gee, really hard to figure that out). After an unimportant, stupid, incompetent fight over 'who holds the schedule,' they were finally on their way, both of them with one half of the schedule each clutched tightly in their fists.

"Hey mutt-face, where do we go from here?" Kouga asked.

"Like the hells if I know, you stupid wolf. You're the one who's got the half with actual WRITING on it!" He snarled, pointing a clawed finger at the ripped-up piece of paper clutched in Kouga's left hand.

''Keh, I bet you couldn't read it anyway,'' Kouga scoffed.

"Bet I can!" Inuyasha snorted, "Just gimme the paper and we'll see!''

Kouga held the paper protectively. "I'm not stupid! I'll guard this precious piece of ripped-up paper with my life!'' he growled.

''I think I'll take you up on that offer!!" Inuyasha snarled.

''Bring it on, stupid mutt-face!" Kouga yelled back.

Inuyasha punched him to the ground, and held a clawed hand above his head. "Sanko-''

Their fight was interrupted by a tall, beefy man in a muscle shirt. "Ah, you must be Inuyasha,'' he said, looking at the strange white-haired boy. "And you, you must be Kouga,'' he said glancing at Kouga, who was currently cowering on the ground.

Kouga and Inuyasha were silent.

"I'm your coach,'' he said, and Inuyasha yanked Kouga up off the ground.

''Yeah, so?" Inuyasha said.

The coach beamed. "You both are gonna do GREAT in this class!''

"So what are we supposed to do, old man?" Inuyasha asked.

The coach replied, "Go get your uniforms on,'' he said, pointing at the locker room. ''Then meet me in the gym.'' The coach walked away, and Inuyasha and Kouga both shrugged and walked into the locker room.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
"NYEEEAAAARRGGHHH!!!!'' Inuyasha shrieked, ''What in the seven fricken' hells do you morons think you are doing?!?"

Inuyasha was currently in the middle of getting his physical, and due to popular demand, he had five people holding him down. Kouga on the other hand, appeared to be taking it better.

''Shut up, mutt face, it's not as bad as all that!'' Kouga said. He stood patiently as the nurse-dude checked out his body. He was really enjoying this.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. ''Shuttup!!"

The nurse-dudes finally finished, and ran like the devil was on their tails after Inuyasha was free. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at each other, blushed, and turned around and put on their uniforms.

FWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!

The whistle sounded again as Inuyasha and Kouga won their twentieth game of volleyball. "Say, mutt-face, we aren't too bad at this game!'' Kouga said as he made another perfect spike over the net.

''Yeah, I guess it ain't too bad,'' Inuyasha muttered, although one could plainly tell that he was enjoying himself immensely. The coach walked up to them.

"Hey Kouga-san,'' The coach said, ''Play a round with me, and see if you win!"

Kouga sized him up and smirked. ''Keh, alright, I'll take you on!'' Kouga said, and hence the game had begun.

HALF AN HOUR LATER....

Kouga jumped and hit the ball AGAIN, about the millionth time in a row, he thought. No matter how long they played, they seemed to stay equal. After awhile, the coach admitted defeat and forfieted, leaving Kouga as the winner.

Kouga was so happy that the game was over, he hugged the person closest to him, which just happened to be Inuyasha. Kouga blushed, and was just about to push Inuyasha away when Inuyasha pulled him closer, into a tighter hug.

''Kouga, I...'' Inuyasha was interuppted by the incompetent loser coach clearing his throat.

''Quite close, aren't you?" The coach teased.

Inuyasha snarled and lept towards him, claws outstretched. ''I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!''


End file.
